The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKDAMAGYL’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new large container Dahlia plants with large and attractive decorative type inflorescences.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination in September, 2013 in Hillegom, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number FET.S12.013.023, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number FET.S12.011.005, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in October, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since February, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.